He Too Is Alexander
by classyblue
Summary: If he too is Alexander, why must he be the one who suffers? And is the price to high this time?
1. Chapter 1

I am finally going to try to write a longer story. Please review, I would love to know what you think and if I should continue with this. This is my version of 'He too is Alexander' or at least one of them.

Chapter One:

Hephaestion slowly made his way down the palace hallway from his rooms, each step feeling like he was wearing iron boots. He hadn't felt well for the last few days. The worst of it had seemed to pass leaving him worn out and without any energy. All that was left now was the drippy nose and hacking cough. Finally deciding he had seen enough of his own four walls, he made his way to the dining hall and some nice warm soup.

The army was between battles these days. Supplies had been restocked, weapons sharpened and loved ones reacquainted. With extra time on their hands, the men now looked for ways to entertain themselves. This was not necessarily a good thing. Grown men turn into mischievous boys with nothing to occupy themselves. As they walked through the halls they spotted just the one to have some fun with. He had made himself scarce the last couple of days and now the men decided to make up for lost time.

With no clear plan in mind, and more than a little wine to soften their brains, they came up quietly behind Hephaestion. He turned to see who was coming and was met with several pairs of hands and arms. In his weakened condition he was no match for all of them and quickly was subdued. His arms were bound behind his back, eyes blindfolded and a dirty cloth shoved in his mouth. Picking him up and throwing him over his shoulder, the biggest of the 'grown men' took Hephaestion out of the palace followed closely behind by the others, all laughing merrily.

Roaming hands made there way over the back of Hephaestion's legs and thighs as they walked on. His firm cheeks also endured their share of the groping and pinching. Several hard smacked across each cheek made Hephaestion moan in pain through the dirty cloth covering his mouth. Being held mostly upside down was making him light-headed and dizzy in his already weakened state. After what seemed like hours to Hephaestion, though really only a few minutes, they stopped before a dried up well in a secluded meadow next to a lazy stream.

He was placed face up, none to gently, across a rock, his head and legs lower than the middle of his body. The dizziness now came in all directions for him as he struggled to right himself so he could catch his breath. All of his pain and suffering seemed to go unnoticed by his captures. Their little nasty minds were now thinking of new ways to make Hephaestion's life more miserable. The site of him lying across the rock totally helpless and vulnerable only make they worse. Hands soon began to slide up his legs and he tried to kick them away. Others soon held him down so he couldn't move.

More wine was past around and made them grow even bolder. In the seclusion of the meadow they became even braver and rougher. Calloused hands lifted the chiton from around the top of his legs and up to his waist. The sight before them seemed to fuel the minds and hands as they continued to explore. A knife appeared to cut away the cloth covering his groin and it was roughly pulled from his body.

The men stopped to appraise the sight before them. They licked their lips in anticipation of how far this would or could go. Deciding to see what the King possessed, the boldest one moved forward and ran his hands up Hephaestion's legs to his manhood. Grabbing roughly, he starting rubbing and teasing the King's lover. Hephaestion fought as hard as he could but it was hardly an even fight. His tired and bruised body was no match and nature took over after awhile. His breathing was labored not only from his illness but also from the effects of the hands to his very aroused shaft. He came hard and fast to his utter humiliation and their resounding pleasure.

Hoping this would finally end, Hephaestion gasped as he was turned over and placed facedown on the rock. He fought as his legs were spread and he was opened for all to see. No part of him was hidden as his legs were spread and his bottom was raised in the air. He could hear clear and dangerous moans coming from all around him and he feared for his life. He tried moving to get away but was held fast. His moving only seem to make the men more excited and Hephaestion could only imagine the view they must be seeing of him. He had worked his whole life to be a part of them, be their friend, to fit in and this is what it had come too.

Just when he thought it would get worse, the hands stopped and his chiton was pulled back down his behind. His legs were tied together and he was lowered into the dried up well. He heard a few of the men questioning each other as he was lower down but soon was deep in the well and heard no more. A voice made it's way to his ears after he was finally resting on the bottom telling him that if he behaved himself they would come for him in the morning. Laughter could be heard as they walked away leaving him very much alone.

Hephaestion lay silently for a while as his tears soaking the cloth over his eyes. He knew that this was just one more of the many pranks that he had endured through the years, the price of loving a King. But thoughts ran through his head that all of this was not because he loved Alexander… but because Alexander loved him. It didn't matter whom he chose to love and give his life too but it did matter who Alexander chose. The chosen one would have to pay the price of his love with jealousy hate and torment from those who wanted to have it for themselves.

Hephaesion started to cough, choking and finding it hard to catch his breath. He finally quit but knew if it happened again that he might not be able to stop it. He had to get free of the bounds and remove the cloth from around his mouth. He couldn't breath through his nose much longer. He moved to sit up and feel around with his hands to find something to cut the ropes with. The ropes were thick and it was going to take awhile. To make matters worse, he could hear thunder in the distance as he worked.

The rain had already started to fall as he barely cut through one of the ropes behind him. It increased and was coming down in torrents. He was soon sitting in mud. The cold rain felted his face and skin. Something deep inside him warned Hephaestion to hurry with his bindings. Cuts soon appeared on the skin on his wrists but he continued to work at the ropes, finally freeing hands. He removed the dirty rag from his mouth and took a big breath of air only to get a big mouth of rainwater. Taking off the blindfold, he look to see the well beginning to fill up with water. He started working faster on the ropes tying his ankles together. The rain began falling harder and the water was up to his waist now. Finally free of the binds, he rose to find he was now almost waist deep in water. The walls were smooth on the sides of the well and he saw he would not be able to climb out. Using any little ledge that he could find he pulled himself up with the water as it rose around him. He started to cough and felt like he was bringing up his whole insides out when he did.

About halfway up the well a shaft appeared and the water started pouring through it rapidly. Hephaestion tried with all of his might to stay in the well but the force of the raging water pulled him through with it. He found himself fighting for his life, his breathing ragged and panic starting to set in. He told himself that he could not die like this in a flash flood; he had to keep fighting to see Alexander again. The others didn't matter but his Alexander did and he wasn't ready to say goodbye to him yet. He started coughing again and fighting for breath when sweet darkness took him from his misery.

His last thoughts were of Alexander as he slipped away.


	2. Chapter 2

He Too Is Alexander

Chapter 2

Alexander sat on his couch watching everyone around him. Sounds, activities and people surrounded him but he felt detached from it all. Wine was flowing freely, men and women were enjoying each other's company and food of every kind imaginable was at his beckon call. But something was missing from all of this and he knew exactly what it was. He missed Hephaestion.

It had been three days now since Hephaestion had ordered him out of his room. Ordered the King! Alexander smiled to himself when he thought about it now. Only Hephaestion would have been able to order him about without worrying about any reprisal. He could see his face now, red eyes, runny nose and rosy cheeks from his slight fever. Every time Alexander would move closer to him, he would back away and tell him to leave so he wouldn't get sick too. He had looked so utterly miserable and Alexander had only wanted to take him in his arms and make him feel better. But he knew Hephaestion well enough to know that was not going to happen.

Hephaeston's independence was one of the many things that Alexander admired about him. He was his own man with his own thoughts and opinions. He listened to Alexander rattle on and on about his many dreams and plans and then quietly make his own thoughts known. Alexander had used many of those ideas and gotten credit for many victories that were, in part, Hephaestion's plans. But he never took credit for them or stole from Alexander's glory. He had always stayed in the background when the acclaims were handed out. It only made Alexander love and admire him even more.

Hephaestion had returned the note this morning he had sent to him asking how he was feeling with one of his own telling Alexander that he was feeling better and was planning on joining him for dinner tonight for awhile. He wasn't running any races yet but didn't feel like a horse had trampled him anymore. If he could get rid of his runny nose and his annoying cough, he just might survive. Alexander could see some of the old Hephaestion in the note and was glad for his return to good health. Beside, he had no idea how he would make in this world without Hephaestion by his side.

It was getting late into the meal and Hephaestion had not appeared yet. Alexander began to worry and after watching the men in the room become more and more unruly, he decided to go to Hephaestion instead. The men were more rambunctious than usual tonight for some reason and it was getting on Alexander's nerves.

He had noticed that they kept looking at him and quickly looking away when he turned in their direction as if they were hiding something. Alexander knew his men well and could tell when things were not what they seemed. He decided that they had way too much time on their hands and he needed to find a task to keep them out of mischief.

It had been thundering for a while and now the storm hit with fury. Lightning streaked from the skies followed by the thunderous sounds of the storm. Alexander did not like violent storms and had always sought Hephaestion's company to ride them out. No one other than Hephaestion knew of his secret fear but his guardian of secrets never revealed this to anyone. He would quietly and tenderly calm his frazzled nerves and they would ride out the storm together.

The storm raged on and seemed to be increasing. Alexander said a silent blessing for anyone caught outside in the path of all of its fury. The rain was now coming down in sheets and, glancing out a window, Alexander could barely see three feet past the window. The gods must be very angry with someone, Alexander thought as he made his way to Hephaestion's rooms.

Darkness filled the hallways as the winds blew out the candles lit to illuminate the passages. Alexander knew the way even in the dark and entered the rooms. Streaks of lightning flashed through the rooms and the window coverings were blowing forcefully from the archways. The storm was escalating violently. Alexander could not remember when he had seen this much rain fall so quickly. He made his way through the rooms calling for Hephaestion and found them empty. He looked around a second time to make certain no one was there.

Hephaestion's guards were standing in front of his doors and Alexander asked if they had seen him. They told him the last they had seen of the General was several hours ago. Alexander's heart gave a lurch and his throat involuntarily tightened.

He quickly made his way back to the dining hall, looking in every nook and corner as he went to make sure he didn't miss him. The look on the King's face silenced the room immediately upon his return. Knowing something was terribly wrong, his men arose in unison and surrounded him. He asked if anyone had seen Hephaestion and watched as they all shook their heads saying they hadn't. He turned to walk out of the room again and didn't notice the exchange of glances between a few of his men. A large crash of thunder roared through the room to accentuate the scene around them.

Alexander sent out search parties to find his missing friend. He told himself that everything was going to be all right, Hephaestion was fine and would turn up very soon. But deep in his heart he knew that something was wrong, very wrong.

Alexander knew also in this crazy and chaotic moment that he had to find his center, his anchor and the keeper of his soul.

He had to find his Hephaestion.


	3. Chapter 3

He Too Is Alexander

Chapter – 3

A group of Alexander's men made their way out of the dining hall with the orders to search for the General. No words were spoken as they made their way to follow the King's orders. One of the men in the rear of the group started to say something and was quickly silenced by the leader in the front. The wine they had so happily consumed all day now suddenly was lurching in their stomachs and threatening to come up in more than a couple of them. Sweat was breaking out on their foreheads and they ran their hands through their hair with nervousness.

They finally made their way away from the palace and to a more private path where passing ears would not hear their words. Several men started talking at once and their unspoken leader raised his hand in the air quickly. Silence was immediate and everyone looked at him and waited to see how he was going to get them out of this mess they had created.

The skies opened up with even heavier rains and thundering booms only adding to the miserable situation they now found themselves in. It had started out as it always had, tormenting poor Hephaestion, but now, in hind site, they could see how far out of hand it had gotten. Finally the big man spoke and said they all had to just stay calm and it would work out. All they had to do is go and get Hephaestion out of the well and bring him back to the palace. Several men started talking at once all voicing the same concern…Hephaestion knows that is was them, he might have seen any of them before he was blindfolded and he definitely would have recognized their voices, even if he couldn't see them.

Soon the blame game began with everyone blaming anyone but himself for the situation they all found themselves in. The arguing became more and more heated and voices became louder. Someone finally took control of the chaos and quieted them down.

Hephaestion is a reasonable man, we will talk to him and explain how sorry we are, the leader told them when order was restored. We can find a way to make it up to him, he reasoned. The important thing is that we need to be the ones to 'rescue' him. We have to get to him first before he can talk to anyone else. Besides he added, Alexander can't afford to lose all of us officers and Hephaestion is smart enough to realize this. We may think that Hephaestion is a lot of things but he is not a stupid man and he will do anything to make things easier for Alexander.

The speech was made but no one in the group was convinced that any of it was going to work. Too much was depending on the man in the well, bound and gagged, the one they had totally humiliated. They all silently put themselves in his place and not one of them decided they could forgive and forget, so why should Hephaestion.

Braving the blistering winds and stinging rain, they made their way to the well, each man trying to silently figuring out how to save his own skin. As they approached the well, they stopped and caught their breath at the sight in front of them. The once lazy stream next to the well was now a raging little river, completely out of its banks.

As if the same thought crossed all of their minds at the same time, all heads turned towards the well as they rushed towards Hephaestions' sunken prison. The well was no longer dry and the sounds of rushing water could be heard from where they stood up above. Several of the men audibly groaned and someone even voiced something about the gods helping them. Never did they imagine how out of control the situation had become so quickly.

A rope was produced and a man lower into the well to find Hephaestion. After several anxious minutes the rope was tugged from below and he was raised up. But there was only the one man attached to the rope, Hephaestion was not to be found in the well, at least not at the water level. The gravity of it all finally sunk in to all of them, Hephaestion was gone, drown, and they were to blame.

A fear gripped all of them as they stood there in the pouring rain, and the fear had a name.

Its name was Alexander.

_Less than a mile away a body lie motionless on the muddy shore. The stream raged by him as he struggled to breath._


	4. Chapter 4

He Too Is Alexander

Chapter 4

His body worked hard to take in some air, fever racked every inch of him, and if the man had been conscience, he would have been in extreme pain. His damaged lungs were filling ever so dangerously with fluids. He was at the crossroads of life or death, but he had no conscience idea of the battle raging within his body.

Instead he found himself walking through a peaceful forest. Lush greenery and tall beautiful trees provided a canopy for him to walk under. He had no idea where he was or how he got here. In fact, he had not a clue as to who he even was. A peaceful feeling filled him and he stopped to pick a little violet flower and put it to his nose to smell. The flower had very little fragrance but he nose picked up another smell drifting through the trees.

The aroma smelled delicious and his stomach growled as if in agreement. He started following his nose and saw in the distance an old man sitting in front of a small fire. The old man looked up and waved at him motioning for him to come join him by the fire.

Feeling a soothing calmness, he approached the old man and sat across from him. The man looked up at him and smiled broadly and then bent to stir the wonderful smelling contents of the pot sitting over the flames. It gave him a chance to study the old man in front of him.

He guessed him to be in his fifties or more, short and heavy in stature, a bushy dark beard and even bushier eyebrows. His eyes were bright and had the most beautiful violet hue to them, at least what the man the younger man sitting across from him could see. For an unremarkable looking man, he did have two very incredible features. The bushy eyebrows were so massive and animated it was hard to get past them. They seemed to have a life of their own as they moved above his eyes.

"I seem to have lost my way." Said the man to the bushy eyebrows.

"You seemed to, you don't sound too sure?" answered the older man with a friendly smile sneaking out through his heavy beard.

The man grinned back and dropped his head as he softly shook his head from side to side. He looked back up to find the eyebrows looking at him very intently. It lasted for only a moment but he never felt any fear, only contentment.

"I have no memories of anything before entering this glen." the man said, "But for some reason, it doesn't seem to bother me."

The older man nodded his head and began pouring some hot broth into two bowls.

"Since you are in no hurry to no place special, sit with me awhile and have some soup with me, we can talk and get to know each other, discuss the world and laugh a little along the way."

The man smiled broadly as he took the steaming bowl from his new friend and brought it to his nose to smell. "Chicken soup, one of my favorites!" he added after taking a big whiff.

"How do you know it is one of your favorites if you don't remember anything?" Eyebrows asked with a little twinkle in the corner of his eyes just visible under the hairy patch. The man stop eating his soup and thought for a moment before answering, his own forehead and eyebrows doing a little dance of their own.

"I have no idea." he finally said laughing at his own words.

They ate for a while in silence, slurping the soup occasionally to break the quiet. It gave them both time to study the one in front of them. They were the opposites in body structure, one short and squatty and the other tall and lean. Long hair hung halfway down the back of the lean younger one, while the abundance of hair everywhere else on his face was nowhere to be seen on the head of the older. The dark hair on the top of his head was thin and many parts of his scalp shown through in several places. Long lean legs stretched out in front of the younger man as he moved to get more comfortable and leaned back against the log he had been sitting on.

"Do you live around here?" he said his companion.

"Close," the old man answered. "Close enough to be at hand and far enough to stay out of trouble." he added winking at the other.

"This place is beautiful, so peaceful." he said looking around.

"It's just a place, I think we bring our own peace to wherever we may be, don't you think?" the old man asked.

"Aye." replied the man thoughtfully.

"It's quiet here, by the gods, I miss the quiet." said the man as an afterthought.

The older man smiled broadly and asked him how noisy it had been that he couldn't remember. The younger man laughed out loud and shook his head.

"It's strange," he said, "I do have some recollections but if I try to remember important things, like my name, where I am from and what happened to me, I draw a blank."

"Does it bother you that you can't?" he was asked.

"Not in the least right now, maybe later it will." he answered contently.

Eyebrows held out another cup of soup and the man handed his bowl over to be refilled. Before handing it back, the older man put a chunk of fresh made bread on top of it. The young man thanked him politely and took the food from him. He dipped the bread in the liquid and brought it up to his mouth. But just as he was getting ready to take a big bite he stopped and looked at the bread. He couldn't recall there being any bread around the campfire before, he surely would have remembered this wonderful aroma. He looked up over the rim of his bowl at the old man but he was busy eating himself. The man decided it really didn't matter where this bread came from, it smelled too good to question.

Time passed and the two sat and visited. They laughed a lot, exchanged ideas and even got into a couple of very friendly heated discussions. Time had no meaning here, so the man had no idea how long he had been in the older man's delightful company.

The older man was talking when the young man heard the voice in the distance. It was only in a whisper and barely audible. He turned his head in the direction he heard it coming from and brushed his hair behind his ears in order to hear better. The old man kept talking but watched the young man's face as he listened.

"Did you heard that?" the man asked when the voice was silent.

"I didn't hear anything, what do you think you heard?" he asked innocently.

"A voice, someone calling a name, it sounded so desperate." the young man answered, clearly upset by what he heard.

The voice started again and the man got up off the ground and took a couple of steps in the direction of the voice. His attention was completely on the voice as he strained to hear its words.

"Hephaestion, someone is calling for Hephaestion. He wants him to come back to him and not to leave him alone. He wants him to fight hard to get back."

He turned back to the fire and gazed at the older man asking if he heard it this time, he had to, he said, because the voice was getting louder.

The older man shook his head from side to side and said he hadn't. It seemed to upset the man that he was the only one to hear the voice but he also knew that he had to go help whoever was in trouble. But he didn't know where to go or how to get there. He sat back down and looked from the ground in front of him to the direction of the voice.

"I need to go, I need to help him, I just don't know how." he said.

"Sure you do," said the old man.

The man looked across the fire into the violet eyes. "You have always known how to get there, just follow your heart. It will lead you home again."

The man heard the voice again, getting more and more desperate with its pleas, and looked back at the old man again and smiled at him, his whole face lighting up as he did. The old man struggled to get up from his log and the younger one held out a helping hand to make it easier. They continued to clasp hands, as they looked each other in the eyes for a second before they embraced warmly.

"Thank you for helping me. It was a pleasure to meet you." said the young man.

"Oh don't worry, we will meet again, I'm sure." the old man replied.

The young man started walking towards the voice that was opening weeping now in desperation. The old man watched him go with a smile on his face.

"Hold on Alexander, he is on his way." he said softly.

Another man came from behind a nearby tree and sat down in the spot where the young man had just vacated. He watched the last of the young man as he started jogging towards the all-to-clear wailing filling the glen.

"I thought you were going to keep him?" he asked the man across from him.

"No, I never was going to keep him. Alexander and the others have had their lifetime to get to know him, I just wanted to spend some time with him myself, just the two of us. He really is an amazing man. He has a softness about him that makes him completely loveable but there is a strength to him that is made of iron, all ruled with a heart of gold."

"Besides Alexander still needs him, he is going to need that strength and more importantly, that heart." he added.

He other man nodded his agreement and watched the old man as he sat there. The old man had a very content smile on his face.

"I saw you erase what happened to him from his memory that brought him here, why did you do that?" he asked the old man.

"I did that for him. I didn't want him to go through the rest of his life carrying that burden. He has enough on his plate already, he doesn't need anymore. It would have been too much for him. My son is a handful to take care of, plus all of his other duties. Alexander would have hounded him relentlessly to know who was responsible and Hephaestion would never have told him. He would have taken that to his grave to protect Alexander from his own rage had he ever found out who was responsible."

"So they will get away with the assault?" he asked.

"By Hades no, definitely not. I already have plans for all of them. The ones who helped will all lose the parts of their bodies that held onto Hephaestion in upcoming battles. Hands and arms will be lost, or legs if they used them against him. A couple will go blind and others will hear his peas in their ears the rest of their lives. They will be punished for hurting what belongs to my son."

"And the leader?" his companion asked.

"He belongs to Alexander. It may not be right away, but Alexander will find out of was behind it and he will be punished, the price being his life."

The other nodded in agreement and they both rose from around the fire. Everything disappeared as they rose and the ground was now covered with a patch of blue flowers. The old man disappeared also, replaced by a tall man with white robes.

"Where to now?"

"Somewhere fun and exciting," answered Zeus. "Actually, I'm feeling very frisky. He truly is an amazing man, isn't he?"

As they turned to walk away, the voice in the forest was getting quieter and quieter.


	5. Chapter 5

He Too Is Alexander

Chapter 5

Running footsteps falling hard on the marble floor brought Alexander's head up from the maps in his hands. A young boy dashed into the room and stopped suddenly upon realizing he had just barged uninvitely into the King's rooms. When he didn't say anything, Alexander dropped the maps in front of him on the floor and quickly made his way to the boy. The boy, seeing the King racing towards him, took a giant step back and then froze on the spot. Alexander asked him if he had any news of Hephaestion. The petrified boy watched Alexander's lips move but couldn't seem to find his voice.

Others in the room quickly rushed to Alexander's side and told him he was scaring the poor boy to death. Alexander loosened the grip he had on the boy's arms and took a step back, repeating his question. The boy now found the space easier to breath in and shook his head up and down.

"They think they have found General Hephaestion, Sire." He squeaked, swallowing hard after his words were out.

"Take me to him." Alexander said, already out the door and several yards ahead of everyone else.

_They have found him, he is going to be all right, I need to get to him…they __think__ it is Hephaestion!_

Alexander tried not to panic as the boy's words finally sunk in. Not stopping or even turning, he repeated the words out loud for the boy to hear.

"What do you mean, think they have found him?" he asked.

The boy tried to answer while running as fast as he could to keep up with the sprinting King, telling him that the body was covered completely in mud and grime. It was found by a swollen stream a few miles away from the palace, he added between labored breaths.

The rain was still coming down in torrents and lightning lit up the night skies. His grooms had his horse waiting for him and he mounted and kicked Buchephalas in the sides in one smooth movement. He stopped suddenly, turned his horse and returned to pick up the surprised boy and put him behind him on the broad back of his ride. The horse lurched forward and the boy grabbed on to the King's waist and held on for dear life.

The horse's strides, and his sense of his master's urgency, soon put distance between Alexander and the boy and the rest of the group following them. A little arm with a pointed finger would occasionally loosen its death grip long enough to point in a new direction but then it was quickly pulled back to the safety of the king's slender waist.

The boy would recall later the excitement and exhilaration of the ride but that was after he was off the horse and the wild ride. By then, it was the most amazing ride he had ever taken.

They approached the stream and saw a several men surrounding a muddy figure lying on the ground. Alexander dismounted before the horse had even stopped and started running towards the group. It took a moment to figure out that his movements were being hindered by an appendage he still had attached to his backside. He gently and quickly loosened the boy's arms from around his waist and let him slide to the ground. The men parted as he kneeled in front of the still figure and gently took it him his arms. He brushed what mud he could from the handsome face and held his head as he began to talk softly to the silent body. No one spoke the words everyone was afraid to even think, as they stood spell bound watching the King mumbling soft encouraging words only Hephaestion could hear.

Alexander took off his cloak and draped it over Hephaestion, lifting him up and calling for his horse. He didn't notice any of the others around him hurrying to help him with his precious charge. He also didn't see a group of riders approaching from upstream of the raging stream. He didn't see their faces frozen with fear or the uncontrollable shaking of their bodies that had nothing to do with the wet clothes sticking to their backs. He very carefully handed Hephaestion to a couple of waiting arms as he mounted his horse and then turned to take him back. The body he held was completely lifeless except for the raspy breaths he took. Alexander could feel his body fight for each little bit of air it could take and the lungs rattling through the cloak.

He had enough knowledge of healing to know how serious this was and he raised his head to the skies and asked silently all of those who would listen to help him save Hephaestion. He told someone to alert the already waiting Phillip that they were on there way back. Tears flowed down him each of his cheeks as he carried Hephaestion gently back going as quickly as he thought he could without injuring Hephaestion even more than he was already. All the while they went, Alexander talked to him and pulled him as close as he could give him his body warmth to the cold limbs he held.

The palace finally loomed in front of him and he handed Hephaestion down and then took him back and carried him up to him rooms. He laid him on the bed and helped to cut away the remaining clothes of the half-naked body. With the boots finally off, Phillips began his administrations, glancing at Alexander as he did. It was going to be a very long next couple of days or a very short night he decided.

As the men in the back of the room stood and watched, everyone had their own thoughts about the consequences of this night. Many wondered how well Alexander would survive if Hephaestion did not pull through? Others wondered if they would survive if Hephaestion lived through the night, and what he would remember about how it had all started. Someone looked towards the window and remarked that at last it had finally quit raining. The person next to him said it had stopped precisely the minute Alexander had reached Hephaestion's side. They all turned at once to look back to the King as he sat next to the bed as close to Hephaestion as the doctor would allow.

Finally, the doctor was finished and said he would stay with him and Alexander could go get some much needed rest because it was going to be a while before they knew which way it would go. Alexander never looked away from Hephaestion's face as he adamantly refused to leave and the doctor could leave and he would call him if he needed him. He then ordered warm water and clean soft cloths to wash as much of the mud and grime as he could from the now fevered body of his friend.

As he worked, the layers of mud came off and the bruises underneath began to appear. Hephaestion's body was covered in them. He had a big bump on the back of his head and his right ankle was swollen. Several cuts had to cleared of mud and bandages applied. It was pretty obvious that Hephaestion had been in the water for a while in what must have been a terrifying ride.

But there were other bruises that did not fit into this revelation. Both of his wrists were badly bruised and cut and so were his ankles. He had scratches on his face and arms. His fingernails were torn and bloody. The more he saw and the more his mind took in the damage, a fire lit in his heart. Something else had happened to Hephaestion, something and someone had a hand in this.

If it took the rest of his life, he would find out who was responsible for this wrong done to his beloved and make them pay dearly. But for now the most important thing was this special man lying too quietly in front of him. Hephaestion had fought so hard to get back this far to him alone and now he didn't need to fight alone anymore.

His Hephaestion had help now and he wasn't going to let him slip away from him again because if he did, he might as well take Alexander with him. What would be left for this world would be a man without a heart, for he gave his to Hephaestion a long time ago.

No one in the room noticed the young messenger boy sitting alone in the corner of the room. His eyes never left the King and his General as silent tears ran down his dirty cheeks. He had learned a lot for his young years this night, the most important being the true meaning of love.


	6. Chapter 6

He Too Is Alexander

Chapter 6

Days and nights no longer held any meaning for Alexander as he stayed by Hephaestion's bedside. His fever had broken several times only to reappear a short time later. For every step he seemed to be getting better, he would take two back into his silent world.

As Alexander looked down at the bruised and battered body on the bed, he couldn't help but wonder how it had gone from just a being a bad cold to this poor state. What happened, dear one, he asked silently to the sleeping face? There had been no movement at all from Hephaestion since the King had brought him to his rooms. But Alexander still would not leave except to go when nature called, and even then, still within sight and earshot of the man on the bed. People tiptoed around the room and tried to get the King to eat something to keep his strength up. They tried to reason with him and tell him that he would need to be healthy when Hephaestion woke up, but were only met with a silent stare under knitted eyebrows.

Lack of sleep and frazzled nerves finally took their toll on Alexander and he broke down completely. Sobs racked his body as he wept aloud for Hephaestion to come back to him. Others tried too comfort him but he just pushed them away and his cries became louder and louder. He finally had no voice left and laid his head down on the bed beside Hephaestion.

A weak hand snaked its way to his head and gently touched him. Alexander looked up to see blue eyes rimmed in red looking back at him. He had seen those eyes a million times in many situations but doubted that they ever looked as beautiful to him as they did now.

"Oh Hephaestion." Alexander whispered, "You came back to me."

Alexander took the weak hand in his own strong one and held it tightly. His other hand was caressing his face as he stooped over him and placed a gentle kiss on Hephaestion's forehead. He was rewarded with a small smile and smiled back looking deeply in the eyes he thought he would never see again. They held the gaze till Hephaestion could no longer hold his eyes open. He closed them again but this time to sleep softly, his breathing sounding much better. Alexander crawled carefully on the bed beside him and, still holding his hand, feel into an easy sleep too.

_Several Days Later…_

Hephaestion sat propped up resting against the headboard of Alexander's bed. He turned to look at Alexander who was sitting beside him reading one of several scrolls spread out around him. He smiled and shook his head.

"You don't have to stay so close anymore, I will be fine if you have others things that need you attention. I'm sure there must be more important things that you need to be doing."

Alexander looked up from his parchment and stared at Hephaestion a minute before he answered him. He leaned over the space between them and gently placed a kiss on Hephaestion's lips.

"Nothing is more important than you." he said before adding a second kiss to the first.

They eyes locked and held the gaze until the sound of the chamber door opening made them both look over to see who had come in. Servants brought trays of food in and set them down on either side of the bed. Alexander pushed the scrolls down to the end of the bed and motioned for the trays to be put in their laps. Hephaestion looked at the food and started to push it away but Alexander would have none of that.

"If you don't eat it yourself, I will have to feed it to you like a baby. Is that what you want?"

Hephaestion shook his head no and started picking at the food with little enthusiasm till he noticed the glint in Alexander's eyes and began taking bigger bites. They ate in silence for a while till Hephaestion said quietly between bites, "I'm not a baby."

"Then quit acting like one." Alexander answered before stuffing a big chunk of apple in his mouth, not even looking at Hephaestion.

Hephaestion's lower lip came out just a bit as he looked towards Alexander, he then look back at his food before adding, "Am not."

"Are too"

Both men started to laugh till Hephaestion grabbed his sore ribs and leaned bad farther against the headboard, grimacing in pain.

All the laughter stopped as Alexander held his breath till the pained look on Hephaestion's face eased a little bit.

"Better?" he asked worriedly.

Hephaestion nodded and tried to smile to make Alexander feel more at ease. It worked a little but not as much as Hephaestion had hoped for.

"I wish I could take all of the pain away. I would if I could, you know."

Hephaestion answered him by bringing Alexander's hand to his mouth and kissing it gently.

Several times since Hephaestion began recovering Alexander had asked him if he remembered anything about what had happened to him. Hephaestion had said no and he had believed him. The bruising was now in a very colorful stage and he looked like one big bruise entirely. His ankle was still swollen but it hadn't been broken and the bump on his head was shrinking more everyday. Phillip had said that it could go either way with he remembering what had happened to him or not. Part of Alexander wanted Hephaestion to remember so he could find the ones responsible for what he could only imagine, and another part of him didn't want Hephaestion to remember at all. The images might be too painful and horrifying for him. It didn't matter if he remembered or not though, Alexander would find out in time and take care of the guilty one or ones in his own way. Of that, he had no doubts.

Hephaestion brought his hand up gingerly and scratched the back of his head. His hair was still dirty because he hadn't been out of bed and it was beginning to drive him a little crazy. Alexander watched him out of the corner of his eye and got out of the big bed and went to the door. He asked his servants to prepare a hot bath. When it was ready, Alexander slipped the covers off his dozing general. Hephaestion raised his head and asked him what he was doing.

"I have a surprise for you." he answered, gently helping Hephaestion up to sit for a second on the side of the bed to get his bearings. He then slowly helped him to the other room and the waiting steaming bath. A moan escaped Hephaestion's mouth as he was gently lowered into the soothing water. Alexander took a pitcher and filled it with the warm water and poured it over Hephaestion's head. He then gently began cleaning it of all the mud and grime. Hephaestion wanted to tell him to quit and have one of the servants do it but it felt so good that he couldn't find the voice to tell him to stop.

After his hair was clean, Alexander came around to the side to the bath and began to gently wash his bruised and battered body. He checked for any sign of infection in any of the cuts and was pleased to find none. He let him rest in the warm water until it started to cool down. He was afraid of him getting chilled again and helped him out up and out of the tub to sit on the stool beside it so he could dry him off. During all these careful administration, Hephaestion let him work his wonderful care.

After he was dry, Alexander took a brush and began to very gently get the tangles out of his long dark hair, being very careful to avoid hitting the healing bump on his head. Alexander could have sworn that he heard Hephaestion purring at this point.

When Hephaestion shivered a little, Alexander helped him back into the bedroom and between the clean covers that had been changed when they were in the other room. Alexander took his time putting the cover on the bruised body, choosing to take the time to look at the muscles and skin that he loved so much. Hephaestion was way to ill yet to even consider what Alexander was thinking but that didn't stop him from looking. He looked up to Hephaestion's face to find him looking at him and smiling, as if reading his mind. Alexander blushed a little and covered the naked body snuggly.

Alexander began to walk away but a hand sneaked out and stopped him from going any farther. He stopped and turned back to face Hephaestion again.

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"Loving me."

"The pleasure is all mine." Alexander answered him as he bend down beside the bed and look at Hephaestion eye to eye. "You are my life special one, the one I can not and will not go on without, and you are my reason for living."

Tears ran down Hephaestion's cheeks and Alexander brushed them away as his own tears fell freely down his own face.

"I don't know what happened to you Hephaestion, but you have my word that I will find out and punish whoever is responsible for almost taking you away from me. They will know that when they hurt you that they also hurt me because I meant what I said when I told the Princess that "he too is Alexander".

They looked at each other for a while before Hephaestion's eyes started to droop.

"Will you do me a favor?" Hephaestion asked in a sleepy voice.

"Anything."

"Hold me."

Alexander slipped into bed behind Hephaestion and gently took him in his arms, vowing never to let him get to far away from him again.


	7. Chapter 7

_**I'm finally back, sorry for the delay. We were celebrating Christmas early around here, besides work and getting ready for all the festivities. I promise I won't leave you hanging like that again. Please review, I would love to know what you think, good or bad. 8539 words, how about that, who would of thought I had it in me…giggles.**_

He Too Is Alexander

Chapter 7

Applause broke out as Alexander and Hephaestion entered the great hall together. Hephaestion was warmly greeted and welcomed back to the world of the living. He smiled at them and thanked them all for the good wishes and gifts he had received during his recovery time. He had lost a lot of weight and still was pale but looked healthier everyday. The warm greeting he received from everyone was the best gift they could have given him and it made him feel even better.

Alexander stayed close to him and didn't stray far. He watched the faces of the others around the room as Hephaestion was welcomed back and noted a few seemed very nervous and apprehensive. Alexander made a mental note to keep a careful eye on these men and watch them more closely for a while. More than one of these men noticed Alexander gaze and tried to shrink into the background and out of sight, only making Alexander more curious.

Food was brought in and set before the couches and the conversations around the room were light and happy. Everyone seemed in a much more relaxed mood than the past few weeks. Fear for Hephaestion's life and even that of Alexander's own health, had kept everyone on edge and a huge sigh of relief seemed to have been heard around the entire palace.

A very small group of men sat and smiled as they drank the free-flowing wine. It wasn't as large a group as the one that had confronted Hephaestion several weeks ago on that fateful day. Several members of the original group were now separated and went out of their way to avoid any contact with any of the others that had taken part in the disastrous prank. Guilt and fear plagued their days and nights, guilt that they had taken part of such a cruel joke and fear that Hephaestions memories of it would return at any moment. But the biggest fear was from the man who sat beside Hephaestion on his couch. Not one of the men had any doubts that Alexander would not hesitate for a second to torture and kill anyone who was involved with the injuries Hephaestion had received. One thing was very certain to everyone now and that was the importance of Hephaestion in Alexander's' life and how much they meant to each other.

A quick glance across the room and one of the men caught the attention of one of his fellow soldiers. Both had been present at Hephaestions' humiliation. They were a study in opposites. The bolder one was enjoying himself, laughing and drinking. He seemed to not have a care in the world. There was no trace of guilt or any wrong doing from him. Hephaestion was fine and recovering and he was not going to let the fear others were feeling ruin his day or his life. If Alexander found out, then he would deal with it when it happened.

The other was a different story entirely. He had a hard time looking anyone else in the room in the eye and was scared out of his wits every time Alexander's head even turned in his direction. His consumption of wine had all but ended, in fact, he hadn't had a drink since the day at the well. His actions that day still sickened him and his self-esteem was at an all time low. What they did to Hephaestion was wrong and his actions, or lack of action, were unforgivable as far as he was concerned. He was almost hoping Hephaestion would remember or Alexander would find out who the guilty parties were so it would end his misery. As he watched the others who had participated act as if they had done nothing wrong, it made him angry. How could they not be sickened by what had happened?

The night ended early for Hephaestion and Alexander. Still recovering his strength, Hephaestion tired easily and his ever-watchful caregiver saw the signs of fatigue on his handsome face and in his eyes. They rose together and made their way to the door amid well wishes and pats on the back. Back in the rooms again, Hephaestion half collapsed on the bed and laid there with his eyes closed already half asleep.

Alexander gently undressed him and slid him under the covers, removing his own clothes and getting into bed beside him. As he listened to Hephaestions easy breathing he thought about the scene in the great hall and the reactions from different men in the room.

Something was definitely amiss and he knew that one or more of the men in that room had some clues as to what had happened to Hephaestion. He could try to drag it out of them with pain and torture or he could be patient and let time help him in his quest. As he lay beside Hephaestion, he turned to look at the beautiful face on the pillow beside him, serene and content in his peaceful slumber. Hephaestion was out of danger and recovering again and Alexander had him back by his side.

He would wait; all of his instincts told him that it was the right thing to do. There was a time to pay, they had it coming and he would be ready when the time came.

For now, he would just hold onto Hephaestion as tightly as he would allow and keep him safe from any more harm.


	8. Chapter 8

I'm finally back, Hephaestion and I were both sick for a while but we are on the mend now. Remember, these people do not belong to me but at least I can dream and share my dirty little thoughts with all of you. Thanks for all of your nice reviews along the way. Now back to the story, now where was I…..

He Too Is Alexander

Chapter 8

Life continued, as it always does. When tragic things happen to us we always want answers right away and, as in the case most of the time, we have to wait till the powers to be decide to let us know what really happened. Sometimes they chose to never let us know how we got involved and suffered. Maybe that is for our own good.

And so it was with Hephaestion and Alexander. Hephaestion healed and was stronger than he had been before. This time his strength seemed to come from within. He walked with more purpose and force. He didn't walk away from confrontations, as he would have before the 'accident'. He never started any fights but he never backed away from them anymore either. When the teasing and tormenting started again, he stood his ground and confronted his bullies face to face until they were the first to look away. If more than one person cornered him when he was alone, he belittled them with words, asking them why it always took several tormentors to make their stand, could they not stand on their own and make their own decisions? The group of men that were his main source of irritation soon dwindled and only a couple remained. Of this group, only one was still outwardly hostile, the rest made it a point to not look him in the eye as they passed in the hallways. Hephaestion had no way of knowing that guilt still plagued most of the men from that fateful day at the well.

Alexander silently watched all of this. He beamed with pride at this new Hephaestion, this was the man he had known from childhood and grown to love and admire. Now the rest of the world could see him too as Alexander had for all of these years. But his sharp eyes noticed something else too. There was a fear in many of the eyes around the court that had never been there before, a glance of guilt and a whisper of regret. His brilliant mind took all of this in and missed nothing.

He also began to notice a couple of other things. There had been a few battles and scrimmages since Hephaestion's near death incident. A few of the men Alexander had been keeping track of had been injured, maimed with loses of some of their limbs. A couple had lost their sight and yet another his mind completely, lost in his own world now for eternity. Alexander's mind did some calculating and the list of the men who couldn't look him or Hephaestion in the eye anymore and some the men seriously injured in battles began to be one in the same. Most of the injuries were to their limbs, arms, hands, fingers and legs.

But there was still one who didn't back down any less than before to Hephaestion, and this was the one Alexander watched the closest. He was one of his most trusted generals, the most brutal in battle and one of the best teachers for the younger recruits coming into Alexander's army. Nothing this general now did passed without Alexander noticing.

The bond between Alexander and Hephaestion grew even stronger. What they had taken for granted before was now treated differently. Where months would have passed without them being intimate before, now it was only days and sometimes hours. Their need to reaffirm what they had was strong and constant. The loss they almost had was a constant reminder to them to never let time slip away again. In many ways they fell in love all over again. Their respect for each other grew daily and they fed upon each other for strength and comfort. Hephaestion never remembered the circumstances of that day at the well and Alexander never quit quietly trying to find out exactly what had happened.

Alexander was brilliant at recognizing weakness and with one man in particular he watched him very closely for a while before he decided to act. This man had been a solider in Alexander's army since the beginning. He was a little older than Hephaestion and Alexander. He was also what Alexander would call a follower, never a leader. He was loyal to Alexander, of that Alexander had no doubts but he also sensed that the man was hiding something, something that was eating him up from the inside. His thoughts were only confirmed whenever this man saw Hephaestion, his eyes showed a fear beyond belief and guilt radiated from his body. He decided to bring him even closer to him and make him one of his royal assistants. The closer he kept him the more he could continue to observe him. Alexander had time to wait and let the matter come to a head in it's own good time.

In the meantime, he had his Phai back. The bruises had long since disappeared and the body was healed. Age seemed to bounce off of his lover; the long slender body grew more graceful, the hair softer and the face, though older, retained the beauty of the gods. He still quieted a room when he entered, made grown men and women dream of what they could never have and still took Alexander's breath away most of the time.

Alexander found it interesting in the feelings he had for Hephaestion. He was head-over-heels in love with the man, for certain. But there was something else he felt too…pride. He was proud of Hephaestion, proud of the way others looked at him, from the sly glances to the outright stares. Mostly he was proud of the fact that Hephaestion, of all the people in his world, had chosen him to be with and love.

And though there were times he was a little jealous of the attention Hephaestion would receive, he was never angry with Hephaestion himself; in fact, Hephaestion seemed oblivious to most of the interest he received. One of Alexander proudest moments was riding into Babylon and especially with Hephaestion at his side, as if to say, _'I have the world and I have this magnificent man to share it with me.'_

He never tired of just looking at his soul mate, listening to his voice as he read or talked and getting lost in his scent that was Hephaestions' alone. Today they were taking a long ride, just the two of them, with the guards close enough behind to help if needed but far enough to give the privacy they desired. They had ridden quietly for a while, neither talking, neither feeling the need to do so. They would look at each other occasionally and smile, getting lost in the others eyes for a while.

Sensing more than words was needed; they stopped by a small stream and dismounted, leaving their horses to wander in search of the sweet grasses.

Hephaestion was the first to remove his clothes and enter the swallow stream. Alexander took his time, watching Hephaestion more than removing his own clothing. Then he too entered the refreshing water. The water came only to just below their knees, as they stood about five feet apart from each other. Both were lost in their own thoughts as they looked upon the other.

Hephaestion felt like he had to be the luckiest man in the world to be a part of this wonderful man's world, let alone sharing his love. Everyday Alexander grew stronger and smarter. His knowledge of battle was beyond brilliant but he also was wonderful with all of his men, knowing their names and histories. He never let his fears show nor did he belittle other when they did. He only let his guard down with Hephaestion and this alone made Hephaestion love and respect him more than words could ever say. And the man was a walking god on earth as far as Hephaestion was concerned. He was beautiful in mind, body and soul and Hephaestion was hopelessly in love with him.

Alexander smiled as he watched Hephaestions thoughts cross his mind and face. He knew he was deep in thought and wondered what he was thinking about now that brought such a serene look on his beautiful face. He crossed the distance between them and put his hands on his slender waist, glad to feel that some weight was finally returning to his lean body.

"What has you so deep in thought?" he asked quietly.

"I was thinking how lucky I am to be with you." Hephaestion answered.

"I'm the lucky one." Alexander answered.

"I'm luckier."

"No, I am."

"Me."

"Me"

Laughter and sweet kisses brought an end to the 'argument'; followed by a long, slow passionate time for love.

Later as they lie on the grass side-by-side beside the stream, they held hands and bathe in the sunlight, capturing the moments and storing them in the special place they both had in their hearts.

Not far away, an old man watched them from on top of a rock. He smiled and nodded.

Alexander and Hephaestion together, as it was meant to be.


	9. Chapter 9

He Too Is Alexander

Chapter 9

The battle had been brutal, the fighting had been at close quarters and many were injured, maimed or killed on both sides. Bodies littered the bloody ground and the smell of death was everywhere. Moans and cries for help from the injured and dying could be heard through out the valley. Doctors and healers were knee deep in blood and guts from the bodies.

Alexander had survived unharmed with only a few minor cuts and bruises. He had fought side-by-side with Hephaestion for most of the heavy fighting. Both had saved the other from serious harm several times. The men around them had fought bravely and valiantly too, protecting both of them with their own lives.

When the battle ended, Alexander made sure Hephaestion was all right before he took care of the many things that demanded his attention. Several people tried to clean him up and tend to his wounds but he only brushed them off, knowing that his were not as serious as others. While talking to some of his generals, he was informed that one of his assistants was badly injured and requesting to talk to him. When Alexander heard who it was, he quickly dropped everything else and hurriedly made his way to the tent holding the injured man.

One look at the man and Alexander knew his injures were fatal. His gut had been sliced open and part of his innards were sticking out through his blood soaked skin.

Nothing could be done to save the man and both Alexander and the man knew it. As Alexander looked down on the man, he remembered the battle a few hours ago and the way the man had fought. He had stopped blades from cutting both the King and Hephaestion several times. He took a hold of the man hand and the man opened his eyes and saw his king.

"My King" the man said weakly.

"You fought bravely." said Alexander.

"I need to tell you something while there is still time." the man said, clutching his hand tightly through the pain.

Alexander nodded and then waited to see what the man would say, what the secret he had been hiding would be. He had waited for a long time to hear what the man had been hiding and dreading to say aloud.

"It's about General Hephaestion, you need to know the truth." he started and then began his terrible story. What had started out as a prank had turned very ugly and almost had a tragic ending for the general. Once the man opened up and started to talk, all of the words he had kept locked up for so long, poured out of him. As he continued to talk, it took everything in his willpower for Alexander to still hold his hand. On the outside he looked calm and collected but inside he was screaming. The more the man talked, the weaker the man became, his very life shrinking rapidly away from him, but he kept talking and unloading his heavy burden.

As he neared the end of his story, Alexander asked him a few questions and the man answered in truth. Alexander knew he was telling the truth by the look in the man's eyes. For once he was looking at Alexander without guilt or fear in them. The man closed his eyes and his hand slipped out of Alexander's as his soul made it's way on its new journey, good or bad.

Alexander sat looking at the dead man for a while before he stood to leave. His mind was full of names, details and emotions, all swirling into a painful throbbing headache. He had made his way back to his tent and was about to enter it when Hephaestion appeared. He took one look at Alexander and asked him what was wrong. Years of reading Alexander's face had put him on alert with the look he now saw. Alexander stared back at Hephaestion with mixed emotions. Part of him wanted to shout out what he had just heard but only for a moment before he got hold of his emotions. Instead he pulled Hephaestion inside his tent and took a hold of him, caressing him tightly, afraid what he had just heard would repeat itself.

Pulling himself together, he looked into Hephaestion's eyes and smiled weakly, telling him it had been a long day and it had taken its toll on him. Hephaestion nodded understandingly and asked how he could help. Alexander gave him a few of the tasks to be done and sent him on his way with a big hug and a long embrace.

When he was alone again, Alexander sat down with a heavy heart. His mind was still trying to comprehend everything he had heard. He had to sort all of this out in his own head before he shared it with Hephaestion. Or should he tell him what he had just heard? Hephaestion still had no memory about what had happened. Was he better off not knowing what had happened? So many questions that needed answers made Alexander's head swim.

Instead he sat down and opened a scroll and started writing down the names of all those men that had been given to him not so long ago in the medical tent. When writing them down, he compared them to the injured and maimed ones that he had been keeping track of since Hephaestion had been kidnapped. He found that almost all of them that had participated in the almost tragic prank where now injured or maimed permanently. It was as if someone or something was punishing all of them for their part in the tragedy. All except one, the ringleader, the one who had started at all. He had yet to pay for his sins.

And he belonged to Alexander. The only decision now was how was he going to pay.


	10. Chapter 10

He Too Is Alexander

Chapter 10

Hephaestion's POV

Hephaestion knew something was wrong. Alexander was trying very hard to act like everything was fine but too many years together had put Hephaestion on the alert. It was a look, a slightly different touch and a silence where words used to be. Most people would not have noticed any difference at all but Hephaestion could tell that Alexander was hiding something from him. Knowing that they shared almost everything, he also knew that Alexander must be holding something back because he was protecting him, that is the only reason he would not share anything with him.

He had asked him several times if he was alright or if he needed help with anything and Alexander had assured him that everything was fine and there wasn't any problem. He always smiled and rubbed his shoulders when he said it, and for that reason alone, Hephaestion knew something was amiss. Too many smiles and too many soothing words were a sure sign of secret forebodings.

Hephaestion decided to keep his eyes open and be watchful for the source of this confusing act Alexander was performing for him. Two could play at this game, Hephaestion decided, and he would wait patiently to see what was going on.

Alexander's POV

He thought he was hiding his feelings but Hephaestion had suddenly started to ask questions. He was watching Alexander more closely and keeping track of all of his moves and actions. Hephaestion was a hard man to hide things from and Alexander knew he was going to have to be more careful watching the crowds, especially where one man in particular was concerned.

Alexander was having a battle with himself. On one hand, he didn't want to tell Hephaestion want he knew about his disappearance and the injuries he had sustained. Knowing who was responsible was now both a blessing and a curse. The man would pay, of that Alexander had no doubts, but when and how was still the question. It was in the back of Alexander's mind day and night and he had to watch out because he was alerting Hephaestion too much.

Was it fair to keep the information from Hephaestion? In his heart the answer was always to not share what he knew. Hephaestion was fine now and had recovered his health again. The other men seemed to treat him differently now with more respect and friendship. He was also different himself, more relaxed around the other generals and able to open up more with them. Hephaestion had finally become one of the 'boys' and not just Alexander's friend.

Alexander had asked himself a hundred times what Hephaestion would do if he knew the truth. He had every right to seek revenge if he knew. Would he challenge the man or any of the others that were still alive? If he did, would bring the whole ugly affair out into the open and make public everything that had taken place for all to hear and judge? Would that make things better or worse for him? Would knowing the awful truth eat away at him and make him pull into himself more again? Alexander had the same argument in his head over and over still getting no answers.

More often than not, Alexander came to the conclusion that he was better not knowing. Right or not, Alexander was prepared to live with the consequences of his actions by not telling him. Hephaestion was his highest General and Commander, his friend for life, but he also held Alexander's heart, and Alexander would do everything in his power not to hurt him if he could avoid it.

And so he held his tongue, observed more carefully and hid his thoughts from Hephaestion as best he could, hoping against hope that Hephaestion would never find out the truth.

Hephaestion POV

Alexander was quieter than he had ever been in his life. He sat back and observed people more, talked less and held his emotions, and especially his anger, inside more. It could be a sign of maturity but Hephaestion thought it still was something else entirely. He decided to confront Alexander and finally get to the bottom of it.

The Confrontation

Hephaestion entered Alexander's rooms and walked over to the desk Alexander where was seated and sat down in the chair directly across from it. He didn't say anything as Alexander looked up and saw him there. Alexander smiled at him and nodded and then returned to the scroll he was reading. Alexander's never understood another word on the scroll because his insides were completely knotted.

The look on that beautiful face across the desk from him said it all, he was not to be denied anymore. Alexander prayed to any gods he could think of to make him strong and find all of the right words for the next few moments.

When Alexander finally put the scroll down after getting himself together, he found the blue eyes staring back at him intently.

"What is wrong, has something happened?" the King asked.

"You tell me."

Alexander answered with a confused look and said nothing.

"What have you been trying to hide from me? And don't deny it anymore, I know you too well."

"I have no idea what you are talking about." said Alexander rising from his seat and walking to the window, anywhere, but away from those eye.

Not a sound was heard behind Alexander and he stood in the silence as long as he could before he finally turned and looked to see if he was still there. Hephaestion was indeed still there and hadn't moved a muscle. He was looking at Alexander.

"What makes you think I'm keeping something from you?"

Hephaestion shook his head and smiled at him. He rose from his chair and came to stand in front of Alexander. He put a finger under Alexander's chin and pulled his head up closer to him, gently placing a kiss on his lips.

"You can hold no secrets from me because I will find out what you're hiding."

For two seconds Alexander wavered in that blue depth and then pulled himself together. By the gods, Hephaestion was not playing fairly. He embraced Hephaestion himself before he could take control again and kissed him passionately, holding him close and moaning into those lips with the sweetness of it all.

When they finally pulled apart, Hephaestion put his heads on either side of Alexander's face and held it tightly and got very close to him before he spoke.

"I will find out eventually, you know I will."

Alexander smiled back at him as Hephaestion walked to the door. As Hephaestion passed through the door, Alexander let out the deep breath he had held the whole time Hephaestion had been in his room.

"I hope not my love, not if I have anything to say about it." he whispered to the now empty room.

Hephaestion stopped on the other side of the door and paused there for a moment. He was more convinced than ever that whatever it was that Alexander was keeping from him was something very important and he thought he was protecting him.

As he started walking away, Hephaestion asked himself if he really did what to know the truth.


	11. Chapter 11

He Too Is Alexander

Chapter 11

Time had pasted, battles fought and won, babies conceived and born, and deaths honored. Both Alexander and Hephaestion had received more wounds and scars but they had healed, perhaps not as quickly as they used to though. They remained closer with each passing year, their souls so intertwined as if they were one now.

Hephaestion's nemesis was still around and becoming more unruly with age. He had hardened even more through the years and was more open in his hostility towards Hephaestion. Not only was he open in his feelings about Hephaestion but also for the King himself. It was as if he had given up caring what others thought of him and never backed down from giving his opinion whether it was wanted or not. He was never long without a drink in his hand and, more often than not, drunk. The only thing that kept him alive with Alexander was that he had saved his life once and from serious harm on several other occasions. His loyalty to the King was never in question.

Kleitus still had his circle of friends but even they were leery of getting to close when he was in one of his 'dangerous' moods. He was unpredictable and savage with his words and deeds. His unhappiness was showered around him and everyone within range was treated with the same distain and dislike. He was a problem quickly getting out of hand and Alexander decided something had to be done soon.

Hephaestion had quit asking what Alexander was hiding from him. He figured he would tell him when he thought the time was right. He could see the trouble Kleitus was causing was beginning to work on Alexander. He had always had a lot of patience when it came to Kleitus and his antics, but the last couple of years the same could not be said. He angered quicker with him and snapped back at him when he caught him being aggressive with anyone, especially Hephaestion himself.

Things came to a head on quiet day in the spring. It had been raining for days and everyone had been confined to stay inside. It had been awhile since the sun had been seen and the mood of the palace was low. Hephaestion was on his way to Alexander rooms when a very drunk and dark Kleitus stopped him. He tried moving out of his way and going around him but Kleitus only moved to block his path again, laughing cruelly.

"Not today, Kleitus. I'm not in the mood for your antics this day."

"Maybe you are in the mood for something else from me." Kleitus said slobbering his words as he said them.

Hephaestion again tried to get around the larger man but Kleitus pushed him roughly again the wall. A well-placed knee stopped any further advances and Hephaestion finally continued on leaving the man doubled over in pain.

Hephaestion was still frowning when he entered Alexander's room making him ask what was wrong. Hephaestion innocently filled him in on what had just transpired in the hallway as he began to work on the maps in front of him. Had he still been looking at Alexander, he would have seen the rage behind his eyes, the jaws clutched and his hands made into tight fists. When Hephaestion did finally raise his head and look at Alexander, what he saw made his heart stop.

Alexander was a mask of fury and rage. Hephaestion rushed to him and ask him what was wrong. As the King pulled away from him and started for the door, Hephaestion caught him again and held him tightly. Whatever had set Alexander off had to wait till he cooled down a little, he decided. He had never seen Alexander this angry nor had he ever seen the look he had in his eyes before. Alexander had had that look only one other time, and Hephaestion had been so near deaths' door he had not witnessed it.

It took every ounce of Hephaestion's strength to hold Alexander back. He talked to him constantly hoping the sound of his even, calm voice would soothe Alexander's anger. Alexander finally looked into Hephaestion's eyes and saw fear. He knew he had put that fear there and he tried to get control of the complete rage he felt and get back some resemblance of sanity.

Hephaestion could feel some of the tension leave Alexander as he held him and kept up his quiet chatter and soothing words. He led him away from the door and over to the couch. He gave Alexander a sip of water rubbed his back as he drank it. He listened as Alexander's breathing returned to normal, or at least, close too normal.

"Talk to me." Hephaestion said quietly.

Alexander looked up into those blue eyes rimmed with tears and saw more love than he ever had before. In that split second he decided to tell him all he had kept secret for so long. They would get through this together, helping each other along the way. Alexander knew he now had to be strong and in control for Hephaestion.

And so he started telling the nightmare, only this was one from which they could not wake up and it would be over. This, they had to deal with and handle together.

Hephaestion sat and listened to what Alexander was saying but not really sinking in right away. It was as if Alexander was telling a story, like the ones they liked to share with each other, not one that was this real and horrible. These words could not be true, this pain in Alexander's eyes so close and this hurt in his heart so acute.

Alexander finished his tale of woe and looked at his love. Hephaestion was quiet, too quiet. Hephaestion turned and sat with his elbows on his knees and his head in his hands. Alexander put his arm around his shoulders and his chin on Hephaestion's shoulder, never wanting to loose contact with his body.

"How long have you known?"

"Awhile."

"Were you ever going to tell me?"

"No"

"Why now?"

"To save you the pain of knowing. And when I heard what had happened with him and you again just now, I was going to go kill him, and you stopped me. I had made a silent promise to you, and to myself, long ago that he would never touch you again. But through my anger a few moments ago, I looked into your eyes and saw your soul…and my soul. And I knew that I could not keep it from you any longer, I didn't have the right to try and spare you the pain or you from learning the truth. It was your right to know."

Hephaestion listened to Alexander's words in silence and nodded as he finished. He saw the tears flowing down Alexander's cheeks and the pain behind his eyes as he said the words he had kept deep inside for so long.

He turned and pulled Alexander into his arms and felt the strength of Alexander's arms as he held him too. They clutched each other close, as they never had before. Each of them now held a new understanding of what the other was now, and had been, going through since that fateful day many years ago. If there had ever been a truer time than Alexander's statement… 'He too was Alexander'…it was now, at this moment in time. They were one in pain, suffering and more importantly, love and strength. But also with the knowledge that they would survive this and become stronger…

…. together…

They would deal with what was too come, they would work out a solution for Kleitus but they would do it as one. But for now, they held on tightly and let the strength of two become one, of one soul and one heart.

The future was uncertain but they were not.


	12. Chapter 12

He Too Is Alexander

Chapter 12

It had taken a long journey through many emotions to get to this point. Hephaestion had lost counted of the number of conversations, discussions and arguing that had taken place. The journey had not been easy with a lot of growing for both Alexander and Hephaestion. But the best part of all of it was that they were working it out together, no more secrets or hidden truths, and though it had been painful, they were both stronger because of it.

After many conversations with himself, Hephaestion had finally come to terms with Kleitus and his betrayal. He had never been a friend of the man but had at least been civil most of the time, except when Kleitus was being his usual pain-in-the-behind to him. Once he found out what had been done to him by Kleitus and the others, it took awhile to examine how he really felt about it all. He still had a painful sickness in his stomach when he thought about what had been done to him and how humiliating it must have been at the time. He still had no personal memories of the event, for which he was very grateful and thanked the gods for not remembering the ordeal. He also finally came to terms with the guilt of it all. It had taken awhile but he now knew in his heart that there was absolutely nothing he could have done to prevent what had happened to him. I also knew beyond the shadow of a doubt that he was very lucky to even have survived it at all.

Once he had sorted out most of his own issues with the situation, he and Alexander began to work on Alexander's. Alexander wanted Kleitus punished and he, Alexander, wanted to do the punishing. Killing had not been out the question as far as Alexander was concerned. Hephaestion had thought long and hard about this. Many nights he had lay awake with Alexander sleeping peacefully by his side and tried to sort this mess out. He had finally come to one conclusion at least. He did not want Alexander to kill Kleitus.

He had several very sound reasons for thinking this way and he told Alexander this when he saw the look of frustration and anger still on the King's handsome face.

First, he didn't want to be the cause of anyone death. If Alexander did indeed kill Kleitus, he would forever carry that guilt around with him whether he had any part of it or not. Hephaestion tried to explain to Alexander that people would blame him for Kleitus' death if Alexander acted on his impulses.

Secondly, Hephaestion had thought about it enough to see the repercussions this action would create. Alexander's army was already beginning to have doubts about following him all over the world in his quest to conquer and rule the world. They were getting tired of the traveling, the fighting and not seeing their families they had left behind. Alexander was not looked upon as their glorious leader as much anymore. If he were to follow his anger and kill Kleitus, it would only make the growing gap between him and his army deeper and maybe unrepairable. Alexander had to be made to see that he was not looked upon the same way he had been at the beginning of his reign, and though he still had most of their loyalty and respect, their were many doubters as well.

And most of all, Hephaestion thought that if anyone was to do harm to Kleitus, it should be him, Hephaestion that should do it. It was his right to seek revenge for the outrage he had incurred. After many conversations, he thought he had finally convinced Alexander that this should be so.

Hephaestion wondered how things would play out and how they would end. He decided to let time heal some of his inner wounds before he pushed the matter on his own.

Little did he know that fate, or the gods, were about to step in and take any control he could have completely out of his hands and seal all of their fates.

_Authors note: I would like to take this opportunity to thank all of you for your reviews and encouragement. This has been a great experience for me, my first story, and I thank you for your patience and understanding. I have at least one more chapter to go, maybe more, and I promise it will have a happy ending. My Alexander and Hephaestion would have it no other way. _


	13. Chapter 13

He Too Is Alexander

Chapter 13

The King had summoned Kleitus. The summons had been a while ago and he was taking his own sweet time going to meet Alexander.

Kleitus was tired and weary. Age had caught up to him in the last couple of years and his old tired bones ached more than usual. Cold mornings brought a whole new agony and rainy days could be assured to remember all his old battle wounds. He was too old for all of this moving about from place to place and the cold damp nights away from a nice warm fire were taking their toll. Days on horseback made him stiffer and sorer. Gone was the time of stopping over to pick something up and springing back up like a young man. Now his comforts of life could be found at the bottom of a bottle.

But it wasn't just his body that had hardened and ached. His mind and heart were getting colder everyday month and with each passing season. Kleitus was never an easy man to get along with even in his glorious days of youth. He was always known for his quick temper and sharp tongue. Never one to mince words, he could always be counted on to say exactly what he thought, good or bad, about the way things were transpiring. In training he was brutal, almost sadistic. Anyone who had the unlucky draw of coming to him on wrestling day knew that Hades was going to be paradise after their day was over. There had only been one young whelp that had bested him at wrestling and that was Hephaestion. Kleitus never had forgotten.

Kleitus rose from the couch he was sitting on with a groan of discomfort as he did. He cursed his older body as he did and started towards the confrontation with Alexander. It was going to be more than a meeting, of that he was sure. It had been coming for a long time now, the tension between them had been growing, smiles between them rare now, replaced by darker and harder looks.

It was hard for Kleitus to still look at Alexander, after all of these years, and still not think of him as the Kings son. In his heart, Phillip would always be his King. Anything that Alexander did, any accomplishments he made, were because of something that Phillip had started. Every move and every battle was always compared to the mighty King Phillip. Kleitus knew that Phillip had not been a saint; in fact, he was a tyrant in many ways. He had not been the best father to Alexander through the years either, but with age most of that was forgotten or pushed back to a wee part of his memories. Truth be known, he had not given Alexander a chance to be greater than Phillip as a king and, in his own mind, it was too late to start now.

As he walked on slowly, he heard an all to familiar voice across the hall. He stopped and leaned against a pillar and watched as Hephaestion talked to a young page. Hephaestion was another matter all together for Kleitus. For years he had watched him as he grew from a boy that seemed to be all arms and legs, to a striking youth growing into his body, to the beautiful man he was to become. But unlike many beautiful people, Hephaestion had never used his looks to get ahead in this world. There was honesty about Hephaestion, not unlike Kleitus, but he was less vocal in his ways. Whereas Kleitus would blurt out what was honestly on his mind, Hephaestion would stand back and take it all in first and then decide how to handle the situation. But there was also a fire deep inside Hephaestion. Anyone who had fought beside Hephaestion in battle could attest to that. Few men on the battlefield could come close too holding that fury that raged in him in the heat of the conflict. Kleitus had thought many times that he was glad Hephaestion was by his side fighting with him instead of in front of him as an enemy, especially when it came to protecting Alexander.

Hephaestion held a fascination for him that Kleitus never would admit too. He was very intelligent and could move an army of thousands with seemingly little effort. He was a quiet man but when he did speak, he was a voice to be reckoned with and listened too. But Kleitus was sure of one thing with Hephaestion, he was here for only reason, one man, and that was Alexander. Hephaestion love and loyalty to Alexander had never been questioned by any of the other Generals.

Kleitus had tried over the years to take Hephaestion away from Alexander. He had never forgotten the feeling of those thighs around him when he had suffered defeat on the wrestling floor or the look of those blue eyes when wine had gotten the best of Hephaestion on rare occasions. It had happened very rarely but Kleitus remembered all to well how it felt to be caught in those eyes when Hephaestion had let his guard down and Kleitus got to see a glimace of what was only Alexander's.

If Kleitus would ever admit it, he would know he was more than a little in love with Hephaestion. He admired his quiet strength, his brilliant mind and his undeniable adoration and devotion too Alexander. But he also held an almost opposite hate for the man for the very same reasons. Hephaestion was everything that Kleitus had wanted to be with Phillip and had, in his eyes, failed.

As he pulled himself away from the pillar and started walking again, Kleitus thoughts drifted back to that fateful day he had almost gone too far. Even Kleitus had to admit that things had gotten out of hand that day. His actions had almost killed Hephaestion and, consequentially, maybe the lives of all the others with him. If there was ever anything he had done in his long sometimes-cruel life that he was sorry for, it was this. Kleitus never apologized for anything but he might make an exception with this, if the occasion would ever present itself.

As Kleitus knocked on the door to the King's room, he had already resigned himself to what lie ahead for him. Many years on this earth told him that he was not going to like what was about to take place but a large part of him just didn't care.

It just didn't matter anymore.


	14. Chapter 14

He Too Is Alexander

Chapter 14

Alexander was wearing a path in the marble floor as he paced around his room. He had tried sitting but his mind and nerves would not allow it. He had thought about this confrontation for many days now and had gone over it thousands of times. One thing he was sure of though…Hades was coming to earth here in this room soon and he had to be ready.

Alexander had had enough. His patience with Kleitus was at an end. The man was getting completely out of control and no matter what Alexander did to reign him in, it didn't helped. If it had just been Kleitus himself Alexander might have let it go on, but it was affecting the men under Kleitus' command too. They were starting to adopt Kleitus' bullying ways, thinking themselves superior and not caring how much trouble they were causing or creating. The friction between the different sections of the army was getting out of hand and Alexander decided to start at the root of the problem.

Alexander had watched Kleitus all of his life. He had seen him as a young man as he stood beside Phillip and had served him well. He had been one of his fathers' favorites and had even told Alexander on the day of his own death how valuable Kleitus was to a king. He had seen him help train new soldiers in Alexander's army and had felt him by his side in the heat of the battle. Of his loyalty, Alexander had for many years had no doubts, but lately he began to wonder.

Kleitus had grown harder, not only in his mind but also in his heart. The colder he became the more his wine glass tipped back. Most of the time, when not in battle, he now could be found in various levels of inebriation. But those cold hard dark eyes never lost their malice. The once proud warrior had been replaced by a harden old drunk who cared neither for himself nor the others around him, especially the King.

And then there was the 'Hephaestion incident". Know matter what Alexander had promised Hephaestion, there was still a part of him that wanted to punish Kleitus slowly and painfully for what he had done to Hephaestion that day at the well. But Alexander was a man of his word and he had swore to Hephaestion that he would not kill Kleitus no matter how much he wanted to. He had to keep reminding himself this as he continued to weave his path in the floor of his room.

The fact that Kleitus was taking his own sweet time getting here was not helping Alexander's mood at all. He was the King after all, and it just reminded Alexander as to how far Kleitus had drifted from his control and duty.

When he finally heard the sharp knock on the door, he prayed again to the gods for the patience and strength he was going to need in the next few moments before telling the man on the other side of the door to enter.

Kleitus entered the room to find Alexander seated in his chair behind his desk. Alexander looked every inch a king; majestic, forceful and confident. And for a very few seconds, Kleitus wavered in his resolve to distance himself from the world and his King. He certainly did look the part even if Kleitus didn't think he had the right to be anything but a king's son. Alexander motioned for him to take the seat in front of him. The next few moments the two men held a staring contest with neither looking away.

"You're a very unhappy man, Kleitus." The King said finally, never waving with his eyes.

Kleitus broke the lock of their eyes as he laughed somewhat cruelly and said, "You noticed, how kingly of you."

Alexander ordered his rising boiling blood to lower itself and continued to look directly in Kleitus' eyes.

"And how do we solve this problem of yours?"

"Wine, lots and lots of wine." Laughed Kleitus.

"Wine is not going to solve anything, it is only going to make matters worse."

"Is that another kingly observation?"

Alexander gripped the arm of the chair he was sitting in until his knuckles turned white.

"Tell me," Alexander said finally drawing his eyes away from Kleitus, "when did you first start to hate me?"

For the first time, Kleitus' face softened just a bit and he look more confused than anything at Alexander's question.

"Was it when I was first born and made the kings heir, or was it later when it was crowned King myself. Or did it start at my first victory, when I showed the world what I had in store for it. Maybe it was after one of our many victorious battles or when you were counting the wealth you have acquired through our journeys."

Kleitus narrowed his eyes as he listened to Alexander continue.

"Or was it not as much about me, but of what I have, the one who choose me and not you?"

At this Kleitus sat up and took notice.

"Ah, Hephaestion," Alexander said coldly, "The one you abused and almost killed a few years ago. You do remember that, don't you?"

For the first time since he had known Alexander, Kleitus looked at him and felt fear and shame. So he did know. After all these years of wondering if the truth would ever come out, he now knew for certain.

"Hephaestion remembered then?" questioned Kleitus.

"No, he has no memories of that fateful tragic day." Alexander said as he stood and came around the front to the desk to perch himself in front of Kleitus and look down at him, "but he does know what transpired that day and more importantly, with whom."

Alexander watched as what he had said sank in and saw it play out on Kleitus' face.

He waited patiently for the inevitable question to pose itself.

Kleitus thought through Alexander's words and finally looked up into Alexander eyes and asked.

'Then how did he find out?"

"I told him."

Alexander now took his own sweet time continuing his sentence.

"You see, one of the men among you take day had a conscience, unlike you, and told me all that happened and who was involved."

"I have watched over the years since," he continued to talk, crossing his arms across his chest, "and everyone involved in any way that day to the injustice done to Hephaestion, has been punished…except for one. Some have been maimed for life, a few have died and a couple have lost their minds. Have you noticed or have you ever given it another thought?"

"It might have gotten a little out of hand." Kleitus smiled as he talked.

Too this, Alexander stood straight up and uncrossed his arms. Kleitus thought for a moment that he was going to attack him but the King regained control after a few moments and started to talk again.

"A little out of hand…"

"The man almost died, or have you conveniently forgotten that?"

"I haven't forgotten," Kleitus said sarcastically, "but I'm afraid whether Hephaestion lives or dies doesn't bother me as much as it does you. I could care less either way."

"Then I must have been mistaken in your true feelings for Hephaestion all these years." Alexander said and watched for the few seconds of truth to appear on Kleitus' face about his hidden desires for Hephaestion, and he wasn't disappointed to see them for a moment before they disappeared again.

Kleitus tried to dismiss any nonsense about Hephaestion with the shake of his head before adding coldly, "I have harbored no such feelings for your whore."

Any thoughts if the plans he had for Kleitus were not far were completely erased with Kleitus' last statement.

"I am going to reassign you, Kleitus, since it is so very evident that you are unhappy with your current life."

Kleitus could not believe his ears or his luck. He was finally going home. He had made a nuisance of himself so much that Alexander finally had had enough and was sending him away from this distant land he hated so much. But any happiness he felt the moments before were soon dashed with Alexander's next words.

"I am leaving you here to be the satrap of these lands and the army will go on, I'm sure you will do a good job to help them and in a couple of years I will send you back to Pella."

Of all the things Kleitus expected the King to say, this was the last thing he wanted to hear. Never had Kleitus detested anywhere they had been as much as he did these lands. He had done nothing to hide his dislike either.

After Alexander finished talking he made his way back around the desk and sat back done. He started sorting out the things on the desk and said nothing else.

So this is how it ends, thought Kleitus. He thinks he has the last word on this.

Kleitus got up from his chair and looked at his King now working on the map in front of him. Alexander looked up at Kleitus and smiled.

"Congratulations on your promotion, Kleitus."

"Promotion?" answered Kleitus, "This isn't the end of this Alexander, not by a long shot."

He made his way to the door and turned once more to look at the King, their eyes met and challenged each other once more.

"No, boy, not by a long shot."

He started through the door but was stopped by the booming voice of the King.

"I am your King, Kleitus, I have never been, nor will I ever be, your boy."

The two pairs of eyes met again in defiance and then Kleitus stepped through the door and closed it.

If he thinks I will go quietly away, he is sorely mistaken. I have nothing to lose now, thought Kleitus as he made his way through the hallways. He was so lost in his own thoughts that when he rounded the corner, he ran right into the other person he would rather not see in this world right now.

Hephaestion braced himself as they collided and kept both of them from falling unceremoniously onto the floor. He looked up into Kleitus' eyes as they moved apart and took another step back with what he saw.

"Are you alright?" Hephaestion asked with genuine concern.

Kleitus smiled and then started laughing at the situation, Hephaestion, of all people, wanting to know if he was all right. By the gods, why does he have to be so damned helpful?

"Go to your master, whore," growled Kleitus, and started to walk away.

Before Hephaestion had time to even get mad, Kleitus turned and said to him, "I'm sorry for what I did to you, you could have died, it was wrong."

He then walked away feeling a little better about himself than he had for a long time but still planning his revenge on Alexander.

Hephaestion, on the other hand, was shaken to the core. It had all happened so fast and on so many levels, that his mind was having trouble wrapping around all of it.

Kleitus had just apologized to him.

Kleitus knew that Hephaestion knew what had happened so many years ago.

But still…Kleitus had just apologized to him for it.

There was one person who could help make sense out of all of this and Hephaestion made his way to Alexander's room. Something had happened today, something important, and he had to find out what it was.

A little alarm was going off in the back of Hephaestion's mind and he hoped that this wasn't going to be the beginnings of a very long day.


	15. Chapter 15

He Too Is Alexander

Chapter 15

Hephaestion entered Alexander's room to find him resuming the pacing he had started before his confrontation with Kleitus. But now he had added mumbling and talking to himself to the constant moving. Alexander looked up at Hephaestion as he entered the room and then continued walking.

"What just happened here, Alexander?"

"What do you mean?" Alexander answered not knowing that he had just run in to Kleitus in the hallway.

"I just met Kleitus on my way here, did you have your meeting with him?"

Alexander nodded and finally sat in his chair behind his desk. "Did he say anything to you?"

"Rude as ever, but you are not going to believe what he said to me."

"At this point I doubt anything Kleitus says or does will surprise me." Said the King.

Hephaestion nodded agreement at Alexander's statement before he continued. "He apologized to me. Can you believe that, Kleitus, of all people, apologized to me?"

Alexander looked genuinely surprised.

"Kleitus, tall, dark haired man, about six foot tall…that Kleitus?" Alexander asked.

Hephaestion grinned at Alexander and shook his head.

"By the gods," said Alexander.

Hephaestion stepped a little closer to Alexander and grew more serious as he continued to talk.

"I wonder how long he has known that I found out what happened that day?"

"He just found out."

"You told him?"

Alexander nodded as he gazed at Hephaestion to gauge his reaction.

"Why?"

"I can't say that I planned to tell him but he was being such a total pain in the arse, especially about you, that I couldn't let him get away with anymore than he already was."

Alexander looked at Hephaestion and stepped closer to him, touching his arm lightly. "Are you upset with me?"

Hephaestion shook his head to show he wasn't but then turned and walked to the other side of the room and looked out the window.

Alexander watched him as he made his way and then followed him there. He put his arms around him from the back and rested his chin again Hephaestion's shoulder.

"Are you sure you aren't mad at me?"

Hephaestion chuckled a little and nodded. "I just always wondered what would happen if he knew that I found out what had occurred that fateful day. Him being sorry for what happened was not one of the things I thought would happen though."

"Maybe there is some hope for him yet."

Both men laughed but the laughter was a nervous one. There were too many parts to it for it to be a happy laugh. Kleitus was still a major problem for both of them and the army itself. Too many things had happened for things to ever be 'normal' between the three of them again.

Hephaestion turned in Alexander's arms to face him. "But why did he apologize? I just can't wrap my mind around that."

"That is probably the easiest question to answer out of all of this mess." Alexander said as he pressed a light kiss on the end of Hephaestion's nose. "Because he is in love with you."

At this Hephaestion did break out in a resounding laugh. "Aye, and my name is Zeus."

"I'm serious."

"Kleitus is not in love with me, he has let me know for years that he hates me."

"There is a very fine line between love and hate, my friend, and Kleitus has crossed it with you several times, whether you are aware of it or not."

Hephaestion continued to grin but didn't say anything for a while, finally deciding to try another approach.

"So why does he hate me then?"

"Because you are, in some ways, everything he has ever wanted to be."

Total confusion now clouded Hephaestion's handsome face.

"What you have with me, Hephaestion, he wanted to be with my father when he was the King. He wanted to share his dreams, his bed and his mind. But my father could not be true to one man or woman the way I am with you, in the most important place, my heart. Oh, he loved Kleitus in his own special way, but they didn't share what we have and have always had. We exchanged souls…and hearts…and have never regretted it. He is jealous of that and that is my he hates you."

"Plus the fact that he wants to bed you in the worst way, ravage your body till you moan with pleasure, and feel these beautiful thighs wrapped around him begging for more." Alexander said sliding his hands up Hephaestion's legs.

"Actually," Alexander said as his hands found there way up farther to the sweet checks on top of those thighs, "It sounds like a very good idea."

"Kleitus doesn't desire me."

"Oh, but he does my beautiful one. You are blind to the looks others give you, the desire in their eyes. But I see it everyday as I watch you innocently make your way across the room leaving desire in your wake."

"They do not."

"They do."

"Do not, you are making it up. Why would they want me, they know I only see one man, and he is standing right before me." Hephaestion said as Alexander's hands made there way under the loincloth and squeezed the two cheeks.

"That doesn't stop them from looking and dreaming." The loincloth made it's way down the top of the legs revealing the perfect little arse.

Mouths soon collided and any thoughts of words were soon forgotten. Alexander backed them up to the desk and turned Hephaestion away from him again and his hands now played with the front counterpart of those sweet checks. He raised the chiton and lifted each of Hephaestion's legs to either side of his and proceeded to play till the room was full of those moans Kleitus so wanted to hear. Hephaestion came in Alexander's hands with a final groan and Alexander held him as he came back down to earth again.

"That…is what Kleitus and the others want. But they can never have it because you are mine, all mine."

Hephaestion slide off of Alexander's lap and turned to face him. He took Alexander's head in his hands and kissed him till he felt Alexander moan deeply. From there he took he time and made love to the body and man that he cherished with his life, until it was Alexander who screamed out with release, just before Hephaestion joined him with his own again.

As the two of them lie beside each other on top of the desk and scrolls, they reached out and held hands, a simple touch that summed it all up.

They soon began to readjust themselves and their clothing. The desktop was in a shambles but neither seemed to mind.

"So what happens now with Kleitus?" Hephaestion asked.

"I told him about his new assignment."

"I bet that went over well."

"As well as you can imagine. But I see no other way to get control of the army if he stays much longer. I have to get rid of his influence on the men or I will lose everything I have worked so hard to achieve."

Hephaestion nodded as he ran his fingers through his long dark hair, to try and get some of the tangles out.

Alexander opened one of the drawers to his desk and found a brush. He brought it with him as he stood behind Hephaestion as he began to brush through the long strands that came halfway down his back. Hephaestion let his head fall back as he enjoyed this little private moment between them.

"The party should be interesting tonight."

"Indeed."

Hephaestion made his way to the door after another lingering kiss. Just as he was about to leave, Alexander's voice stopped him.

"Oh, by the way, Bagoas is going to dance for me tonight."

Hephaestion just smiled as his tummy lurched for a moment, wondering if he would ever get used to the Persian boy in their lives.

He closed the door softly behind him and sighed.

Just when he thought tonight could not get more interesting…


	16. Chapter 16

He Too Is Alexander

Chapter 16

First of all, thank you for all of the reviews. I am so glad you are enjoying my little tale. Almost over, are you ready?

Now where were we, oh yeah, Kletius, Bagoas and the party…oh, my!

Hephaestion POV

The day had been warm and muggy and the heavy air stayed around into the evening hours. Most of the guests had eaten already but food still followed freely for those who still had a lingering hunger. The wine also was readily available and seemed to have many takers.

Hephaestion entered the room somewhat reluctantly. The little nagging worry in the back of his head all day was now a full-blown headache. He couldn't shake this feeling that something was going to happen here tonight. The meeting between Kleitus and Alexander had not gone well and with the wine cups being filled so easily tonight, it could get very ugly. If Hephaestion had had his way, he would have stayed in his room and waited to have someone tell him how it all played out, but his loyalty to Alexander had won out and he knew he had to be there to protect Alexander if things got out of hand.

The room was alive with the sounds of people laughing and having a good time. People were smiling and talking in groups all around the room. In the center and front of the room was Alexander, with his wife behind him. When Alexander saw Hephaestion, he smiled at him and nodded his head before going back to talking to one of the local tribesman. Several times during the first part of the evening Alexander would catch Hephaestion's eyes and lock with them for a moment, remembering the events of the afternoon in his office, very pleasant memories to be sure.

What had started out as just a conversation about Kleitus, had changed into a few stolen moments they shared in the middle of the afternoon of sweet love-making and tender exchanges. Hephaestion had a nagging suspicion that it was going to be the high point of his day.

A group of the companions sat a little ways away from the King, most of them talking and laughing among themselves. But it was to the middle of this group that Hephaestion's attention was drawn. Wearing a long black chiton and barefooted, sat Kleitus, surrounded by men but keeping to himself and being very quiet, much too quiet for Hephaestion's peace of mind. His face was solemn and dark and he drank from his cup sparingly. But the one thing that made Hephaestion the most nervous was the fact that Kleitus never took his eyes off Alexander and followed him wherever he went around the room.

Kleitus glanced from Alexander to Hephaestion, their eyes locking for just a moment before he returned his attention back to Alexander.

Kleitus POV

Hephaestion looks worried, thought Kleitus, as well he should.

A dark foreboding surrounded the hall, or maybe it was just around him. Kleitus really didn't care why it was there or who was causing it anymore. He had left the meeting with Alexander angry and it had accelerated throughout the day, and now it was a smoldering fire burning inside of him.

His body felt like a study in controlled chaos, quiet and calm on the outside, and raging demons screaming on the inside. There was no way in Hades that he was going to go away quietly. He was going to have the last word, no matter what Alexander thought.

His thoughts went back to Hephaestion and he looked to his direction again where he was standing across from the King. He wondered again at the events the day had revealed.

Hephaestion knew about the day he had almost died.

That had taken Kleitus by surprise more than he had thought it would. He had told Alexander that he didn't care whether Hephaestion lived or died, but in truth, he did care. How he wished he didn't, but that damn boy had gotten under his skin from the beginning and had stayed there.

The feeling of pure panic he had felt when they had gone back to that well to rescue Hephaestion and had found it empty still caused his stomach to lurch. When they had finally caught up with the others and saw the seemingly lifeless body lying on the ground, his heart had screamed out silently. But then he saw Alexander with him again; he brought the wall he kept between Hephaestion and himself back up. Hephaestion had never done anything to encourage Kleitus in anyway, his love for Alexander was always the center of his life, and it had only added fuel to Kleitus' relationship, or lack there of, with Alexander.

Hephaestion POV

Music started to play louder and dancers appeared on the floor around the center of the hall. Bagoas began his dance for his King. His long lean legs danced gracefully around the room and his long black hair flowed freely down his back. Hephaestion could not help but see the love in his eyes as he glanced occasionally at the King. Alexander returned Bagoas' look with a smile.

Nothing in Hephaestion's outward demeanor spoke of the feelings he was having inside. As if sensing these deep thoughts, Alexander looked towards Hephaestion and held his gaze deeply. He then smiled and nodded to him, as if to reaffirm their love.

Kleitus POV

Kleitus saw this exchange and snorted. The man was a fool. Alexander was going to lose Hephaestion one of these days when he had finally had enough of Alexander's philandering. Then they would both be miserable and that would make Kleitus a very happy man. But the fire inside burned more and more as the dance continued, and it shot out sparks when everyone yelled for Alexander to kiss Bagoas after it ended. No one should treat Hephaestion like that in front of everyone, not if that someone claimed to love him with all of his heart. Alexander was going to pay now for this and all of his other shortcomings.

King, indeed, King of pain and betrayal.

Kleitus watched the tribesmen, soon his hated charges, bow to Alexander and he had had enough. The time had come. The world was going to hear his own roar to this king they called a lion. The outcome and consequences didn't matter to him at all. He was going to challenge his King and the future be damned.

Hephaestion POV

Hephaestion remembered the next few moments in time as a haze of anger and fury, completely out of control, and etched in his mind forever. Kleitus had risen from his seat and started his damned speech full of malice and contempt. Alexander had countered with angry words of his own. Ptolemy had tried to stop the flow of destruction but had only added fuel to it by congratulating Kleitus on his new assignment. Soon it was just between the two men as they squared off against one and another.

Alexander and Kleitus roared at each other from either side of the room, coming closer with each new insult. Hephaestion stepped closer to Alexander when he saw the look of wildness in his eyes. The sanity was disappearing in both of the angry men's faces with each passing minute. Hephaestion told some of the others to get Kleitus out of the hall before the point of no return was reached. Kleitus was removed from the room, only to return with a renewed avengeous seconds later.

Things escalated rapidly from that point and talk of treason broke out with the words Kleitus were shouting out. Panic was setting in while control slipped away.

A few vile words from Kleius brought the scene to its final head and Alexander turned for a brief second and look into Hephaestion's face. Before Hephaestion could react, Alexander grabbed a lance and thrust it into Kleitus with such fury that more than half of it exited out of his back.

Kleitus POV

When the lance pierced Kleitus' body, he had a very fleeting moment of disbelief. And then the pain hit and he looked down in wonder at the shaft sticking out of his body and then back up at Alexander. His body gave way and his last thoughts were that it wasn't supposed to end this way. He was supposed to be the winner and go out in glory, and then the blackness overtook him. He didn't feel Alexander lying over him and wailing, or see Hephaestion's handsome face covered in shock.

He didn't see all of the turmoil this evening had created or the repercussions it caused for years to come. He didn't know that while the King retreated to his tent till he came to terms with what had transpired, Hephaestion, of all people, made arrangements for his grand funeral.

And when Alexander finally came out of his tent and addressed his army, he didn't see the discontent now mixed among the men, until he reestablished control and found his path again. A path not as smooth as it had been previously.

Kleitus didn't know any of these things as his life-sustaining blood drained from his tired old body and he started his next journey.

And Hephaestion was again the one to start picking up the pieces of their shattered lives.


	17. Chapter 17

He Too Is Alexander

Chapter 17

Father Zeus stood watching the three figures huddled on the floor of the royal tent. It was an odd trio. One King, one Persian boy and one man who seemed to be holding them all together. The boy was holding the King in his arms tenderly. A white albino snake slithered around the legs of the King as he sat trembling and weeping.

Alexander had been brought to the royal tent after the tragic party and Kleitus' death. He was so distraught and in such personal pain, that the whole army was worried. It had been three days and the King only seemed to be drifting farther and farther away from reality.

Another man silently came up to stand beside the god. He watched for a few moments before he started to speak in words only he and Zeus could hear.

"Is this how you thought it would end for Alexander and Hephaestion?"

"Oh, it's not over, they have a ways to go yet, more miles, more battles and more scars. But they do have to find one another again before they can go on."

"They are right beside each other."

"Only in the body, their minds have drifted apart. Hephaestion knows that Alexander is in a place that he cannot follow. And Alexander is more alone than he has ever been in his life." Said Zeus.

"Can you help them?"

"I could but I'm not going to. Of all of the things that my son has accomplished, this will be the hardest thing he has ever done. He needs to learn how to forgive."

The other man looked at Zeus with a confused look on his face. "I don't understand, forgive whom?"

"Himself"

"You see, killing Kleitus was no accident, the seeds had been planted in the back of Alexander's mind a long time ago at a well in a distant land. Alexander now has to come to terms with the ramifications of what he has done, and only he can do that for himself. First he has to understand his own mind and then he can ask for Hephaestion's forgiveness."

"This is all very confusing." Said the man shaking his head.

"Let me try to explain." Said Zeus as he sat down on the couch across from the three men.

As they found their seats, Hephaestion got up and silently left the room.

"Killing Kleitus was always an option for Alexander until Hephaestion found out what had happened to him at the well that day. When Hephaestion did, he spent many hours in personal turmoil working out what was best for him to overcome the ordeal. He found his answers and then tried to help Alexander with his own demons.

Hephaestion asked Alexander not to kill Kleitus for many reasons and Alexander listened to him and promised he would not be the cause of Kleitus' death."

"So Alexander feels guilty about the killing?"

"For the death, maybe, but for breaking his promise to Hephaestion, most certainly. He is now remembering all of the reasons the amazing mind of Hephaestion had for not following through with his own wishes to end Kleitus' life. Hephaestion foresaw how the army would perceive this tragedy. Their blind faith in following Alexander is now wavering. They are wondering if their king is losing his sanity. All of these things are churning in Alexander's brain as we speak."

"He is feeling very vulnerable and alone." Said the man beginning to understand the complicated situation.

"He wants, and needs, Hephaestion more than he ever has in his life but he is torturing both of them by pushing him away with the guilt he is feeling. He has to learn to deal with that before he can begin to heal himself and then his relationship with Hephaestion."

"Will Hephaestion forgive him?"

Zeus took hold of the man's hand and led him through the tent wall to the waiting room beyond where Hephaestion sat on a couch. He had his head in his hands and his elbows on his knees. A sob broke free as he rose up and leaned back against the wall, his head resting against the pole behind him. A flow of tears rolled down his beautiful face.

"What do you think?" asked Zeus.

"I think he already has."

"Aye, but hearing it from Alexander is only going to make them stronger."

A wail could be heard from the other chamber and the two men watched as Hephaestion turned his head towards the sound and sighed deeply. He wiped the tears from his eyes and face and stood up and made his way back to his King.

Five men were again in the room, three seen and two unseen. Alexander was clinging to Bagoas in tears. Hephaestion was kneeling beside them both, helplessly watching. He softly put his fingers on the King's arm with very little pressure, but just enough to get Alexander's attention.

Alexander turned to look at Hephaestion, his face a mask of pain. And then is if a dam had broken, he left the comforting arms of Bagoas and grabbed a hold of Hephaestion. Words were mixed with tears as he told him how sorry he was for killing Kleitus. Sentences were strung together as everything he wanted to say seemed to all want to come out at once.

"I'm so sorry, Hephaestion, I promised you I would not kill Kleitus and then I broke that promise, can you ever forgive me? Please tell me you can because I don't want to go on if you can't? I am only Alexander if you remain by my side."

Hephaestion took his beloved in his arms and held him as the tears continued to flow from Alexander's eyes and down Hephaestion's chest. Bagoas sat silently watching as the two men before him clung to each other tightly.

"They are one again." Said Zeus with a smile on his handsome face. "As it should be."

"There are still three of them there." Said the other man looking from Alexander and Hephaestion and back to Bagoas.

"Just wait, Alexander has one last thing to do to make things right."

The men watched as Alexander pulled back from Hephaestion and gazed into his beautiful blue eyes.

"That will be all, Bagoas." He said, his eyes never leaving Hephaestion's face. "I won't be needing you any longer."

Three different expressions could now be seen on three different faces. Alexander's held a look of complete love and peace. Comprehension clouded Bagoas features as it finally sunk in that it would always just be Hephaestion in Alexander's heart, a place he could never reside.

Hephaestion's face was a picture of happiness. Not only had his Alexander found his way back to him but he also had now offered everything he had ever desired. He wasn't fool enough to think that Alexander still might stray occasionally. But the new look on Alexander's eyes might mean that things were changing, maybe his dreams were going to come true after all.

"I just got goose bumps." Said the man next to Zeus.

"Me too." He said as tears now flowed freely from his eyes.

"And they will live a long and happy life." Added the man.

"Not as long as you think. Their time here will end when they are still in the prime of their lives. It will be here before you know it. Hephaestion will go first, of course."

"Why Hephaestion and not Alexander, or even together in battle?"

"They will come close to it in an ugly battle ahead but Hephaestion will go first, of that I am certain."

"How can you be so sure?"

Zeus winked at his friend before adding, "Because I will make it so."

"Why?"

Zeus looked back at the two men left on the floor of the royal tent holding each other tightly.

"Can you imagine what life would be like for Hephestion if Alexander was to go first? He would be tortured unmercifully and probably murdered brutally. The others would never let him live once Alexander was gone. If you think things are complicated now, wait to see how things disincarnate after Alexander is no longer in charge. It's going to get very ugly. Many will be murdered, including the innocent."

"Besides," he continued, " I will enjoy having Hephaestion all to myself for awhile before Alexander comes to monopolize his time. I have grown very fond of that young man."

"After all, I love my son dearly,

and Hephaestion…

ah well…

He too is Alexander.

There you have it, I am done. I hope all of you have enjoyed reading it as much as I have enjoyed writing it. I would like to take this opportunity to thank all of you for your kind comments, constructive criticism, and just taking the time out of your busy days to come into my world and share these amazing men with me. I think there might be another longer story or two in me somewhere that pushes and prods till I can't ignore it any longer. Till then, thanks again and what an amazing world Alexander and his Hephaestion are still creating.


End file.
